Emmett DeWitt
Emmett Dewitt was one of the main characters in 10 Cloverfield Lane. Before the events of the movie, he was hired by Howard to help build his bunker. Biography High school and College Emmett spent all his life living in his hometown, because that was his "design". Although Emmett wasn't a good student, he was fast, competing in state-level track competitions, and won three years in a row. He was accepted into Louisiana Tech University, receiving a bus ticket, and he spent the last two weeks of summer showing it to everyone he possibly could. However, the night prior to the day he was supposed to leave, Emmett lost all of his confidence, stating that he would fail "up there with all those smart kids", so he decided not to go, something that he ultimately regretted.10 Cloverfield Lane Building the bunker At some point Emmett was hired by Howard Stambler to help with the construction on his underground bunker. Howard also shared some of his conspiracy theories with Emmett, such as one regarding "mutant space worms". According to him they spent years building it. Events of The movie The Attack Emmett was coming from work, when he saw a bright red flash from far away. Through he didn't know what it was, he decided to go to Howard's farm. Once he arrived, he saw Howard taking shelter on his bunker, and realized by his expression that something bad was happening. However Howard was already locking the door, so Emmett struggled to enter the bunker and broke his left arm in the process. Meeting Michelle Some time later, after Michelle woke up, Emmett accidentally knocked over a shelf holding food rations for over a week. After Michelle got out of her room, she was briefly startled by Emmett, who apologized and offered his chips. He asked her how she was, and told her about the current situation. They where soon interrupted by Howard, who told her that the chaos she'd heard before was caused by Emmett, and asked him if he was sorry. He answered with "Totally". Then Howard showed Michelle the bunker. When she slips, Emmett tries to help her, only to be shouted at by Howard to not touch her. After Howard showed Michelle the corpses of his pigs Frank and Mildred, Emmett jokingly comments that although this is the end of the world, Howard is only upset by the dead pigs. Michelle, however, asked him what he knew about Stambler, to which he told her that he knew that he was in the Navy and that he did "some stuff with satellites". He also told her about his time helping him to build the bunker. Michelle however, didn't believe what Howard was telling them, stating that he kidnapped her, but Emmett insisted that he saw when the attack started. They were soon interrupted by Howard again, however, who tells them that dinner is ready. Dinner At dinner, Howard commented that he is good at cooking but not great, with Emmett jokingly commenting that, as the alternative is to get exposed to the toxic surface, that Howard's spaghetti sauce is the "best sauce he ever tasted". He also said that he regretted not being able to have a tattoo as people always told him that he wouldn't be able to have a decent job, and asked Howard if there was something he wished he had done, to which he told him that he already did everything he wanted to do (which was only to build the bunker). He then noticed Howard's board games and jokingly stated that they could kill time by playing Monopoly, however his comment only angered Howard, and he told Emmett to stop talking in order to let he and Michelle enjoy dinner. Michelle then struck up a conversation with Emmett about the board games she used to play as a child, and she began to flirt with him, but Howard, enraged, saw this as an insult. Emmett tried to calm him down but Howard told him to shut up and sit. Howard then made Michelle apologize and to promise him that she would behave. However, while he was not looking Michelle took Howard's keys and, when the group heard a car outside, she tried to escape. Emmett attempted to stop her but Howard threw the table at him, knocking Emmett to the floor. However, as Michelle was about to open the door, through the window she briefly interacted with a woman covered with severe skin lesions, begging to be let inside, but Howard implored Michelle not to let the woman in in. The woman died shortly after. Later that night Emmett comforted Michelle, saying that there was nothing she could have done for that woman. He then told her about his story, and how he regretted not being able to attend Louisiana Tech, and she told him one of her regrets: a time when she didn't help a little girl who was being yanked hard by her father, as her father used to do the same to her, though her brother Collin was always there for help. Living on the bunker As days passed, the three of them became accustomed to their lives in the bunker. Then, they hear something flying above them, and although Emmett believed it could be a helicopter, Howard stated that it might've been an extra-terrestrial ship. Then, an alarm whent off, as something happened to the air filtration system. Howard stated that if they didn't fix it, the bunker will run out of clean air. Emmett offered himself to go, but Howard told him that he couldn't possibly go go as he wouldn't fit and he has a broken arm, so he sent Michelle to fix it. After returning, Michelle told Emmett that she found a bloody earring, which she recognizes from the photo that Howard showed her. But Emmett, after looking at the photo, tells Michelle that the girl is not Megan, but someone named Brittany, a local girl who attended high school with Emmett's little sister. According to Emmett, Brittany went missing two years prior. They soon realized that Howard kidnapped and killed her, so they decided that they had to escape. Emmett suggested taking his weapon and tying him up to make him confess, as he stated that they couldn't be the only survivors. However, they are briefly interrupted by Howard who congratulated them, saying that Michelle going to the filtration system is a great example of teamwork. Helping Michelle make the suit, and Death After a while, Michelle came up with an idea to escape, namely making a hazard suit with various materials in the bunker, including Howard's shower curtain. To get the curtain, Emmett told Howard that Michelle might have contaminated the shower after she went to fix the air system, causing Howard throw the curtain into the trash. It was then recovered by Emmett and Michelle, and the latter began to make the suit using several of Howard's tools. The two were later almost discovered by Howard while playing a board game. Later still, as Michelle made the suit, she and Emmett were called by Howard to help him move a barrel to the bathroom. Once there, he revealed that the barrel contains perchloric acid, the first basic chemical component used to make fuel, which can dissolve humans down to the bone. Then, he told them that discovered that some of his tools went missing, and threatened to dissolve both of them with the acid if they didn't confess. Emmett took full responsibility and claims that he was trying to get Howard's gun so Michelle would respect him the way she respected Howard, and he then stated that she knew nothing and apologizes. Although Howard claimed to accept his apology, he suddenly pulled out his gun and shot Emmett in the head, killing him instantly. After Michelle ran off when Howard discovered her biohazard suit, she found Emmett's chopped-up corpse being dissolved in the perchloric acid. Personality and traits Gallery Posters 10CLPOSTEREMMETT.png|10 Cloverfield Lane poster featuring Emmett Screenshots 10 Cloverfield Lane promo 018.jpg 10 Cloverfield Lane promo 010.jpg 10 Cloverfield Lane promo 008.jpg 10 Cloverfield Lane promo 007.jpg References Category:Characters (10 Cloverfield Lane) Category:Deceased Characters